


【圣诞的外国飞车】I'M YOUR THUNDER（增all）

by aggie1akino



Category: NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21948523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aggie1akino/pseuds/aggie1akino
Summary: 1.纯纯纯车文。2.请理解二大禁含义。3.RPS，短篇，完结。超现实元素，梦境元素，避雷注意。cp：增庆、增成、增手（按顺序排列）
Relationships: Kato Shigeaki/Masuda Takahisa, Koyama Keiichiro/Masuda Takahisa, Masuda Takahisa/Tegoshi Yuya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	【圣诞的外国飞车】I'M YOUR THUNDER（增all）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm your thunder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19167154) by [thunderylee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee). 



在晚间会议结束后，四个门成员准备分别散去回房间休息。愤怒的乌云冲上天空，遮蔽了一切。即使现在还不算晚可外面漆黑的天却看起来如同是半夜。乌云将即将到来的日落完全遮盖，暴风雨就要来临了。

远处雷声隆隆，增田能感觉到小山在他身后颤抖着。

“大家，都要注意安全。“小山用颤抖的声音说着，哪怕当他比其他三个人加起来还要害怕的时候，他也会思考如何保护其他人的这一点的确是很可爱。

今晚，增田打算首先拜访小山的房间。

“晚安。”增田低声说，转过身时露出了难以捉摸地微笑。

*再一次响起的巨大雷声让小山吓了一大跳，他恨不得马上抱着milk躲在马桶后面。

“吓死我了！”他大声地自言自语着，将自己蜷缩在被扭成麻花的毯子里窝在床角。

他感觉世界在旋转，他觉得自己也许不应该喝那么多，但这是唯一一个能让他在狂暴的雷雨中入睡的方法。 如果雷雨只有一个小时左右，他可以等一等再睡，但看这个势头，雷雨应该会持续一整晚。 可恶的气候变化。

“庆一郎。”一个柔和的声音在他耳边低语，小山睁开眼睛，发现增田坐在他的床边，凝视着他。 “没事，我在。”

小山不记得他邀请过增田，也不知道他为什么会深夜来访。但是缓缓地抚摸着他的背部的那只手，让他感到安心，小山觉得自己想要寻求更多的安心感。

增田像抚摸着猫一样持续着他的动作，他的手指穿过了小山的头发，让他的身体进一步的靠近自己。

一个闷雷落在了他们的身边，等他回过神来他就已经在增田的怀中了。他觉得自己的脑海中不断的旋转着难以形容的感觉，熟悉的，舒适的，安全的感觉。

小山回抱住增田，把脸埋在他的颈窝之中，尽可能地靠近他。一个尖锐的雷声猛然响起，他的整个身体在增田的怀抱下猛地跳了一下。

“我在。”增田说，他低沉的声音在耳畔响起，激起了小山因为另一个原因而产生的颤抖，小山的恐惧一瞬间变成了另一种愉悦的感觉。 

“我来照顾你，好吗？”

小山不情愿的从增田的怀中抬起头。但是不到一秒钟，他就被柔软的嘴唇捕获，拉入了一个绵长悠久的亲吻之中，淹没了外界传来的喧闹声。

床垫柔软的包裹着他的后背，增田结实的胸膛就在他的上方。当马苏的手伸到他的睡衣下直接接触他的皮肤时，小山感觉到自己的兴奋高涨了起来。

增田用指尖在他的皮肤上留下了一道光迹，小山不由的拱起了身子，呻吟着分开了两个人的嘴唇。增田的舌头侵入到了口腔的内部，两人的舌尖被引导着纠缠着，这让他逐渐忘记了除了增田以外的整个世界。

增田将自己压在小山的两腿之间，摩擦着两个人的坚挺，这让。两个人的呼吸都变得急促起来。增田和小山一样兴奋，这让小山觉得自己的身体越发的滚烫。他将自己的手划到增田的衬衫下感受他激烈的回吻时肌肉产生的曲张。

最后，小山拉扯着他的衬衫，增田弯曲的身子使他好简单的将自己的衣服脱下来。增田的手在他的身体的每个地方触摸着，从臀部到大腿，直到脸颊最后回到了那个坚挺到痛苦的地方。

“贵。”小山瑟瑟的呼吸，他的声音就如同在水下的声音一样，不断的环绕在这个充满情欲的房间里。“我要你。”

这深沉浓郁的充满了情欲的气氛让他抛弃了所有的羞耻心，渴望着更多。

增田用低沉的声音引导着他的双腿接纳自己的手指，那个早已准备好的柔软湿润的洞穴。

增田的行动比他所需要的要更加的温柔，当他扩张内壁的时候，他不断的亲吻着小山嘴边溢出的喘息。小山已经无法忍耐，他的手指已经深深的嵌入了增田到肩胛骨，哪怕还没有进入，他就已经浑身发烫止不住自己的颤抖。

“你准备好了吗？”增田对小山耳语着，小山挣扎着点点头，将整个人都融化到了他的声音之中。

增田近乎极限的填满了小山，不断的将自己深埋到他的身体之中，直到小山停止颤抖时增田才停了下来。看见小山握紧的双手逐渐松开，他低着头将嘴唇沿着小山的脖子和锁骨游走了一遭。

小山的呼吸逐渐均匀了起来，增田也开始了移动，缓慢的抽出是为了之后猛烈的插入。高昂的呻吟声从小山的喉咙中汹涌而出，他向后仰着头，屈服于增田给予他的快感。

下一声隆隆的雷声触动了他的内心深处，他一点也不害怕。如果有什么不同的话，那就是把他带得更高，他们俩建立起一种节奏，直到马苏把他弄到床上，低低的呼噜声刺痛了他的皮肤，而马苏还在亲吻和吮吸。

再次响起的隆隆的雷声震撼着他的心脏，但这个时候的他再也不会感到害怕。两个人之间的节奏进一步加快，一起向更高的顶点冲撞而去。增田的律动将它冲入柔软的床垫之中，伴随着亲吻与吮吸，低沉的咕噜声刺痛着他的皮肤。  
增田用手环绕上了他的坚挺，这时的小山完全无法控制自己的声音，他希望自己的声音可以被这场暴风雨所淹没，这样至少隔壁房间的住人就不会向他投来会意一笑。但是现在他能够做的就只是紧紧的抓住增田，让他进一步的刺入自己的身体，因为只有当他的声音变得更加疯狂时，增田才会进一步的加快进出的速度。

“来找我。”增田用低沉的声音说道，紧接着小山的世界陷入了一片空白。

当他回到现实时，增田已经走了，随着隆隆的雷声，他开始另一个原因而颤抖。

==============  
西给还醒着，该死的。

增田皱起了眉头，看了看时间。每个正常人凌晨2点还不睡觉？虽然手越大概也还没睡，但是这都无所谓了。

加藤一定是从这场暴风雨中获得了灵感，他蜷在沙发上，疯狂地在笔记本电脑上打字，窗外的雨还在不停地敲打着他的窗户。

增田觉得自己必须要把这个家伙给弄醒了。加藤在写作时就如同陷入混沌之中一样，完全的陷入自己创作出的虚构世界，进入自己脑海中的故事之中。他大脑中的信息就如同是高速公路的交叉口一样，这也可以想象他有多容易受到疲劳程度的影响。

增田开始准备进行下一场暴风雨。

==========

差不多写完了，加藤鼓励着自己。

“写完这一场，我们就去睡觉。”

他曾经怀疑自己是不是疯了，后来他明白了自己与自己的内心的协商只是写作过程的一部分。

不断击打窗户的雨声让他比平时更投入，虽然偶尔的打雷和闪电让他的神经有点紧张。但是他并不是害怕暴风雨，但是这种声音已经强到足以把他从想象的世界里中拉出来。

加藤深吸了一口气，理清了思绪，试图用他整晚都在塑造的角色形象来填充自己的脑海。他读了读文章的最后几句，以便于记住他是在哪里停下来的，他一边想着一边写了一整段，随即他意识到他根本没有在想他故事中的主角。

他在想增田。

加藤的故事和增田一点关系都没有，甚至也没有相似之处，加藤确信这是缺乏睡眠和过多咖啡因摄入而导致的精神错乱。至少，这是一个借口，让他允许自己的脑海中出现这种对成员兼朋友的不恰当的想法的借口，从他的身体的轮廓到沉厚的嗓音。

“西给，如果你想让我做什么，你就应该直接跟我说。”刚才提到的那个声音在他的脑海里回荡，记忆中的片段和想象中的画面相结合，剧情一瞬间变得情色了起来。

不知名的力量将他的笔记本电脑放在桌子上，加藤脑海中的幻想的星辰就这样跪在他面前。

“你真的在这里…”

“嗯，我在。”增田愉快地回答道，露出了一丝邪笑，所有的怀疑和不安全感一瞬间从加藤的身上脱离了出来。“现在，你可以放松一下了。”

增田的手指狂乱地缠绕进加藤的头发，加藤毫不犹豫地向前迎来，两人的嘴唇撞击在一起，用一个深深的吻把增田拉得更近了。 在增田将他的体重压上来的时候，加藤近一步沉入了沙发之中，他的双腿绕上了增田的后背，这种感觉既熟悉又陌生，把他们之间的距离拉得更近一些。

增田摇晃着，将自己顶上了那个罪恶的臀部。加藤在深吻之中艰难地喘息着，下体硬到从未感知到的程度，睡裤薄薄地材质最小程度的分开了两个人的热度。

加藤身后已经无路可退，他用脚踝钩住增田的腰部，尽可能地将自己靠近增田的腰部，吞咽进口内的低沉呻吟让进一步加热了自己的身体。 他不记得自己上一次那么饥渴是什么时候了，和增田或是和大家一起。

如果他头脑还在正常运转，他可能会后退一步，冷静地评估一下现在的情况，了解他和增田的感受，以确保这是他们都想做的事情，而不是被自己的激情所蒙蔽。

但现在他的头脑很不正常。

加藤听到自己身体内发出的呻吟声和呜咽声，他感觉自己的身体在衣服下火热地燃烧着，他伸手想去拽开贴在自己身体上的衣服。 增田很快注意到他的意图并开始帮助他，增田亲吻着他露出的每一寸皮肤，包括下半身的皮肤。

当加藤感觉到一只温暖的舌头舔舐着他的尖端时，他无法克制地颤抖了起来，增田正含着着他的顶端部分。加藤垂下手，将手指穿过增田的短发，用他最后的力量来阻止自己的勃起完全进入增田的嘴里。

增田用手填补嘴唇不能触及的部分，这使加藤在沙发上颤抖着拱起了身子。随着增田手指移动的速度，他们身后窗外的雨声似乎变得越来越大了。加藤感觉到一个黏滑的手指绕过他的小球向更下方滑去，他几乎要去了。

“贵…”加藤努力想要呼吸，他的手指深深缠绕进了增田的头发里，促使他发出了咕噜声。 “还不想…去…”

增田停止了他所有的动作，加藤趁机呼吸起来，直到增田的嘴继续向下移动，空气进入加藤的喉咙。 由于增田的头已经够不着了，加藤紧紧抓住沙发的靠垫，增田轻轻地把他的大腿往上推，将双腿完全分开地，使他的全部展现在自己面前，用炽热的舌头让他进一步扩展开来。

从加藤的肺部发出的呻吟几乎让他感到疼痛难忍，他的身体无法控制地颤抖着。增田在他的峃口边缘舔弄着，然后往里戳去。 似乎太多又似乎还不够，加藤设法拼凑出完整的句子来表现自己的想法，但是无论尝试多少次都失败了。

“要你…嗯、进来…”

增田发出低沉的呻吟，震动了加藤的敏感部位，那黏滑的手指随着增田滑动的舌头从体内抽出，加藤觉得自己无法动弹也几乎无法呼吸。 他伸手触碰上增田的头发，直到增田将的第二根手指滑入他的身体，他睁开眼睛望向增田，看到他凝视着自己，一种前所未有的热度从他的视线里灼伤了自己的感官。一边凝视着加藤，增田的两只手指在他的身体里卷曲起来，不断刺激着那一个让加藤大声呻吟的地方。

“你这样…特别好看…”增田低声说着，他的声音比平常低沉了大约三个八度，加藤感觉到了他的声音在自己体内产生的共鸣。 “你也…是…”

“还要…”加藤呻吟着，增田的唇瓣沿着他的躯干从下至上的回溯着，最后到达加藤下巴下方敏感的皮肤，轻轻地咬舐着。

“另一根手指？”增田呼了一口气， “…还是你要我？”

“唔…你…”加藤回答着，当增田将第三根手指放入他的后孔之中，单手解开自己的腰带时，加藤淫秽至极地将双腿大大的打开着“贵…”

“我在。”增田说着，将这句话塞入加藤的口中，从脖子回溯到他的嘴唇上，加藤用舌头接受了他的亲吻。

增田进一步的在加藤的体内扩张着，一个闪电混合着外面轰隆的雷声炸了下来--暴风雨变得越来越大了，对于在他们之间不断膨胀爆裂的激情而言，这的确是一个适当的背景。增田深沉的呻吟在加藤的口腔中回响，刺激着加藤的舌头发痒，增田插进去的时候手指还没有从他的体内抽出来，就这样径直地一挺到底。

加藤向后仰起头打破了这个绵长的吻，冲击使他的身体撞击到沙发的扶手上。慢慢地，加藤的身体开始适应起了在他体内的那根粗壮，他紧握在增田手臂上的手逐渐松开。增田开始移动，一开始是缓慢的，逐渐地，增田的插入如同利刃一般快速地在他体内冲刺，这几乎使他从沙发垫子上弹了起来。

加藤没有意识到自己的手触摸上了自己的下体以渴求更多的快感，就像是忘记了羞耻感似的上下搓弄着自己的坚挺，而增田加快了抽插的速度，两人都在不断地追逐着甜蜜的释放。 欲望积聚得如此之快，加藤感觉自己就像是要爆炸了一样，他感觉自己在欲望的边缘摇摇欲坠，渴求着更多的冲刺，直到增田冲撞到了那个地方，他无法控制地大叫出来，迎来了一阵抽搐，随之他的手指缠绕上了喷射而出的黏浊液体。

当他睁开眼睛时，尽管他全身都残留着那种挥之不去的感觉，他清楚地意识到房间里只有自己一个人。 加藤看向他的笔记本电脑时电源闪烁了一下，笔记本电脑好好地放在桌上，在他上次编辑的文字后，又增加了几段文字。

他快速地浏览了一下，然后删除了所有新增的内容，因为这与他所写的宇宙无关，只和占据他脑海的宇宙有关。

===============  
增田打了个哈欠，来到手越的房间，出人意料地，手越的被子扭成一团，而他已经在他的大床上睡着了。  
也许增田本可以在去加藤房间之前来拜访他。 但不管怎样，这都无关紧要，因为手越是一个清醒的做梦者，他可以在梦境中寻找乐趣。

突然一声雷鸣在手越的窗外响起，手越在睡梦中打了个寒颤，睡梦中的他看起来是如此的平和，没有烦恼和压力，无论什么原因，只要他们在一起时（在白天），他就会变得让人心烦。

增田今晚一直很努力，这是给他的奖励。

==========

“我一直在等你。”

手越在看到他靠近之前就感觉到了他，连续的雷声伴随着增田带给他的强烈感觉降落下来。 他一直很清楚增田的夜袭活动——毕竟他们两人经常一起遇到雨天。 另外，手越知道，他只会在外面暴风雨肆虐的时候，和最不可能的人一起重叠炽热的身体。

“我以为你会晚一点睡。”增田说，他的声音听起来有些歉意，不过不管他有什么用意，这种低沉的声音产生的涟漪都直接通往了手越的两腿之间。

“在这种雷雨天中我睡的更好。”手越解释着，当他感觉到增田在他上方时，他咧嘴笑了笑。 “你已经拜访过其他人了吗？”

增田叹息了一下， “你能假装你不知道吗？ 我可不想在你期待的时候引诱你。“

“那还请你原谅我的同意。”手越嘲弄般的笑道，他强迫自己睁开了眼睛，因为他并没有得到答复。 “我还以为性魔不应该那样皱眉头。”

“我不是性魔。”增田怒气冲冲地说道，这样的他看起来太可爱了，手越想要伸手把他拉倒。 “我不是…”

手越吻上了他的嘴唇，然后增田将舌头伸入他的口中舔舐起来，他们的四肢缠绕在一起，增田坐在了手越的上方。 伴随着滚滚的雷声，一股热浪穿过手越的身体，刺痛了他全身的神经，他把手放在增田的背上，以防他长出了翅膀飞走。

这不是第一次了，手越想知道在现实生活中还是否会有这样火热的纠缠。增田看起来并不像那种容易被情欲驱使，引诱别人上床的人，但是也许手越不知道的关于增田的事情也许可以充满东京巨蛋。

他的双腿张开，让增田的坚挺紧夹在自己的两条腿之间，粗糙的牛仔布压在他裸露的肌肤上，发出嘶嘶声。 他冲过去解开了增田的裤子，增田踢掉了裤子并脱掉了衬衫，让增田赤身裸体附在他的身体上。

“你能转过身吗？”增田温柔地问着，手越听了这话后忍不住颤抖起来。 “我知道你更喜欢这样。”

“的确是。”手越毫不羞耻地承认道，迅速翻过身，拱起背承担上身上人的重量。 “增…”

增田压低声音嗯了一声，他的嘴唇沿着手越的后颈游走于耳后与发际线下。在增田还没有触碰他之前，手越的手上就已经粘上了自己的湿滑，当增田终于用手指缠住他的坚挺时，他增加的敏感度让他浑身颤抖起来。

“贵…”手越再次喘息着，他的臀部在自行渴求着更多的摩擦，直到增田松开手，手越发出的呜咽声回响在他的脑袋里。

“我在。”增田说着，将这句话压在手越的脊椎上，增田湿滑的手指从他的大腿间滑入，手越呻吟着摇动他的整个身体。 “为我歌唱吧，裕也。”

手越愈发难以停止渴求，当增田的手指滑进他的身体将他撑开的时候，呻吟声就这样从他的喉咙里挤了出来，用身体迎接着他的手指，增田用有力的手指在他体内移动，低沉的咕噜声在他脖子后发出振动。

“贵…”手越又喃喃了一遍，在无法控制的语言中挣扎着。 “我想要你了~好想要~给我~”

他埋下头，增田开始推入，他的头被压在他面前的枕头中，巨大的力量从后而来几乎要压垮他。 梦中性爱最棒的部分就在于它感觉不到疼痛，他的身体被快乐与激情充满，他的臀部向后摇晃着，把马苏带入更深的地方。

“裕也…你的里面…好舒服…”增田的声音从他身后传来，这让手越得意起来。“你是我的最爱…”

手越在枕头里咧开嘴笑了起来，将手探下去触摸着自己。 增田发出了嘶嘶声，更快地向他的身体里推进，两人呻吟着，沉重地呼吸着，伴随着暴风雨，雷声似乎正从手越的血管中冲击着。

“再深一点~”手越已经去了，他的喷涌的液体随着每一次对自身的挤压而减少着。 “我想在我清醒时感受这些~”

增田暗暗笑了出来，手越无法得知他现在的心情，因为手越只是服从着他的节奏放任自己被他操到床里，用最快的速度活动着自己的手腕让自己又一次接近高潮。 

手越的性高潮感觉就像是被强力地从他身上拉出来似的，那是一种身体和思想的同时爆发，让他在消失之前疯狂地想要抓紧感觉身后的实体。

总有一天，他会学着控制自己的梦境，让增田在他的身边抱他。

\----------------

太阳照耀着洁净的世界，增田从在暴风雨的夜晚疲惫而满足醒来，大大地伸了个懒腰。 他锻炼了一下，吃了早饭，像往常一样穿好衣服，然后坐着车前往他今天的第一份工作。

这是另一个NEWS全员的会议，而很明显地，其他三个成员都处于混乱状态。 小山半睡半醒，无疑是整夜辗转反侧造成的，而加藤看起来精神高度分散，手越和往常一样漫不经心，不过他似乎笑得更多了。

“可真是一场激烈的暴风雨，对吧？”增田问道，将笑意咽回去。 “雷声不绝于耳呢。”

但是，只有手越看着他的眼睛。


End file.
